


The Flu

by rosesarered23



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesarered23/pseuds/rosesarered23
Summary: Ashlyn gets sick and Ali takes care of her.





	The Flu

"Ashlyn watch this!" Ali yelled as she attempted to surf a big wave. Ashlyn had just taught Ali how to surf and she thought it was the cutest thing ever to watch Ali keep trying.  
"Yeah babe you're doing really good today!" Ashlyn told Ali as she was able to stand up for a little bit before falling into the ocean. "Do you want to call it a day? We've been out here for a while now and it will be getting dark soon."  
Ali looked at her like she was crazy. "Ash, you never miss out on a chance to stay out here as long as possible and now you want to leave? Are you okay?" Ali said half jokingly.  
Ashlyn wasn't feeling that great, but she didn't want to worry Ali so she wasn't going to tell her. "Yeah, I'm fine I just figured we should get back. You know most shark attacks happen at dusk." Ash knew Ali freaked out at the mention of sharks.  
"Oh my, well we better get out of the water then! Why are you just now telling me this?" Ashlyn chuckled, which quickly turned to a cough. Ali rubbed her back as she coughed. "Are you okay? That doesn't sound good."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have swallowed my spit wrong. Let's just go."  
Ali agreed and they started heading back. They packed up their stuff, hopped in the jeep and started the short drive home. Ali looked over at Ashlyn while she was driving and Ashlyn was squinting like she couldn't see. "Ash, are you squinting?"  
"Yeah. I have a little headache but it's no big deal."  
"Oh okay if you say so. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah babe. I'm fine just have a headache. Probably from being out in the sun all day." Ali knew not to keep asking or Ashlyn would get annoyed but she figured Ash would be feeling a lot worse later that night. She didn't look to good at the moment.  
They arrived at home and Ali walked toward the kitchen to start dinner. Ashlyn said she was going to go lay down for a little bit. Ali started cooking dinner and then decided to go check on her wife and take her some water. Ali walked toward their master bathroom and found her wife kneeling in front of the toilet, dry heaving. "Oh Ash, are you okay?"  
"I guess not. I really don't feel good." Ali bent down to feel her forehead and she was burning up. "Let me go get the thermometer." Ali left and grabbed their thermometer and came back to take her temperature. "Yep looks like you have a fever. 102.3 F. Here come on and lay down.I'm going to go turn off the oven and then we can go to urgent care."  
"Babe, I'm fine. Can't I just sleep it off?" Ashlyn hated going to the doctor and would do anything to get out of it. "Babe, you need to go to the doctor. You may have the flu. It's been going around lately and I don't want to take that chance. You need medicine if that's what it is."  
"Ugh, okay but you might want to bring a trashcan just in case I throw up again."  
"I'll get one, come on." Ali helped Ashlyn up and they walked downstairs.  
Ali turned off the oven, grabbed a trashcan, got Ashlyn and they loaded into Ali's car. On the way to urgent care, Ashlyn threw up 3 more times. Ali was worried. If she was getting sick this often, it wouldn't be long before she was dehydrated and would need to get an I.V. for fluid. She hoped this wouldn't be the case. They arrived at urgent care and checked in and were taken back right away. "I'm surprised there wasn't a wait, but I'm not gonna complain." Ali joked. Ashlyn just grunted in response. Ali knew she must really not feel good if she was barely talking. She decided to just sit there and hold her wife's hand. She rubbed her thumb back and forth over the back of Ashlyn's hand as the doctor walked in.  
"Hello ladies. How are we today."  
"I'm fine, but this one seems to have gotten sick with something." Ali said.  
The doctor read over Ashlyn's paperwork.  
"Well with the symptoms you listed, it seems like she has the flu, but I'm going to swab her nose and run the test just to make sure."  
"Thanks doc." Ali looked at Ashlyn who had somehow fallen asleep on the table. "Ash wake up, the doctor's here. He needs to do the flu test."  
"Huh...um...okay." Ashlyn grumbled as she woke up from her small nap. She allowed the doctor to swab her nose and they sat in the room while the doctor waited for the result. It didn't take long for the test to come back positive for the flu. The doctor prescribed her some medicine that they needed to go pick up and told her to get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids so she wouldn't end up in the emergency room. Ali and Ashlyn left the doctor and got into the car to go to the pharmacy to pick up Ashlyn's prescription.  
"Ash, are you okay? Do you feel like you're going to be sick again?"  
"Yeah, I feel like I might."  
"Okay, I'm going to take you home and then I'm going to pick up your medicine."  
"No Alex, that doesn't make any sense. Just go ahead and stop and get it."  
"Babe, I don't want you out any longer than you need to be. I want you in a our bed resting."  
"Okay." Ash said as she closed her eyes and put her head against the window.  
They arrived at home and they walked straight upstairs so that Ashlyn could get in bed. Ali set her up with water, a trashcan beside the bed, and turned the lights off. She kissed her forehead. "I'll be back as fast as possbile babe. I love you."  
"Mm...love you too." Ash said and then immediately started snoring. Ali walked downstairs, grabbed her keys, and went to the pharmacy.  
When Ali returned she went upstairs and found Ashlyn asleep on the bathroom floor. She felt her forehead and she was still burning up."Ash, wake up so I can give you some medicine."  
"Hmm...what time is it?" Ash asked as she sat up. She sat up to fast and threw up again.  
Ali let her finish and then sat her up. She gave her the medicine the doctor prescribed as well as some tylenol for her fever and for her aches that go along with having the flu. Ali led her back to bed and laid down with her.  
"Ali, don't sleep in here I don't want you to get sick too." Ash expressed her concern for Ali.  
"Honey, it's fine. I love taking care of you and I want to make sure you get better. Just go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up.I love you."  
"Mmm...I love you too. How did I get so lucky to marry you." Ashlyn said sleepily as she started drifting off.  
"I'm the lucky one." Ali said and she drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so hopefully you like it :)


End file.
